While Shopping
by chica44
Summary: While Suze, Cee Cee, and Adam are shopping for a Christmas dance, Suze sees something out of the corner of her eye. But what IS it? PLEASE R & R!


ATTN: I don't own characters, just the plot!

"So cold, SO cold!" I complained to Cee Cee.

"Oh, shut your pie hole! The stores opening in 20 minutes! We have to get these dresses! The dance is tomorrow night and we have to go! You can't back out, you know i have to be there so I can write about it for the paper and if I'm going, YOU ARE TOO! YOU PROMISED!" She yelled.

"Don't pester me, I'm feeling pretty hostile towards you for dragging me out here this early anyway."

"Yeah, how come we had to come to this stupid department store at 5:30 in the morning anyway? For some stupid super-sale? I'd rather pay the normal price if it meant I got to sleep in till 10! Who knew California got so cold this early in the morning?? I don't even get up for school this early; I'm still amazed you got me up on BREAK!! And why am I here anyway? I don't need a dress!" Adam chimed in through clenched teeth.

"Because I want your opinion! And so does Suze!" Cee Cee replied venomously.

"Since when? I don't even have a date!!" I replied sourly.

"Oh, just shut up! Both of you!" Cee Cee said with finality.

We huddled together for warmth and watched the seconds slowly tick by on Adam's watch. Finally an overhead light from within the store came on. A guy in a white shirt and a red vest with "Hi! I'm Ted! How can I help you?" stitched on the pocket came to unlock the door. No sooner than the key was turned, we burst through the door and felt and immediate burst of flaming hot air shooting toward us.

"Ahhhh!" We said in unison.

"This way!" Cee Cee announced and started power walking towards the juniors department like there was no tomorrow. Adam and I ran to catch up.

As we passed the men's department lightly colored shimmer caught my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks and whipped my head around, but it was gone. I scanned the room for any trace of what had been there before. Everything was as it had been. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Suze!" Adam called now 30 feet down the isle sprinting backwards to catch up to Cee Cee. "What are you doing? Come on!" He called as he turned around and sprinted around the corner Cee Cee had just rounded. With one last quick glace around the men's section, I bolted down the isle and rounded the corner just in time to see Cee Cee running into the dressing room with her arms full of large poofy dresses, Adam close behind tripping over the stack he was carrying for her.

"Suze!" Cee Cee called through the door. "Are you there? Pick out some dresses and let's get going!! Only 16 hours till the store closes!!"

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said and started shifting through the stacks of dresses.

"Hey, Suze! Look at me!!" called Adam from my left. I looked up to see him wearing the biggest Santa hat I had ever seen. I doubled over laughing as he suddenly burst into one of those little Russian dances where the dude kicks out his legs and folds his arms!

Suddenly another laugh rang out behind me, in a low, deep, bass voice. I stopped immediately and whipped my head around, ready for whomever-whatever was back there. There was a small white shimmer and what ever it was completely gone.

I turned slowly back around to see Adam with his eyes tightly closed a wide toothy grin across his face still dancing in the Santa hat. He looked like such an idiot I couldn't help laughing again. This time I laughed alone.

When Adam had made enough of a fool of himself, I went back to finding the perfect dress for my less-than-perfect big night tomorrow. I found a black gown with a light blue back and black beading on the blue. I found my size and went into the dressing room, dreading the mirror. I tried on the dress and surprising myself, it didn't suck!

"Okay guys, I'm coming out now." I opened the door and stepped out. Immediately their eyes became wide. Adams mouth dropped. Cee Cee, a large grin spreading across her face, reached over and pushed his chin shut. "Perfect. Buy it! Adam go get me this in a size smaller, this in 2 sizes bigger, this in a medium, and this in a small. Oh! And this in an extra-small. Thanks I'm going to go try a few more on!" Cee Cee stated. Very quickly i might add. Adam and I both knew she wouldn't slow down until she found a dress.

As I was turning to leave, the same shimmer I had seen twice that morning caught my eye again. This time i seized the opportunity and bolted down the isle toward it, ball gown and all. The isle split four ways. I looked in every direction and finally saw the shimmer again to my right. I chased after it at top speed. It led me to a small corner in the Women section. There on the floor was a small red package labeled "Suze." I picked it up and opened it. My eyes grew wide as Jesse suddenly materialized in front of me.

"I love you, Susannah"

"I love you, too."

Sorry, it's not very long! Hope you guys like it!! --chica44


End file.
